Regeneration X
Regeneration X is a HTFF episode. Plot Mutant siblings Oddity and Squag relax by a lake. Oddity snatches a dragonfly in the air with her frog-like tongue. Squag decides to go for a swim. Just as he calls his sister to join in, Oddity notices a sign that warns against swimming in the lake as it is filled with toxic chemicals. Squag realizes his body is melting and desperately swims back to shore. Oddity casts a fishing line to reel him back to safety. All that remains of Squag is his head, but he remains alive as the hook catches him. Once returning home, Squag is placed in a high chair. Oddity must feed him since he could no longer eat on his own. When Squag swallows, the chewed up food simply falls out the bottom of his head. Oddity solves the problem by making Squag wear a diaper, to Squag's dismay. Attempting to struggle out of his chair, Squag falls onto the floor and rolls under the couch, where he is attacked by a few hungry rats. Oddity lifts the couch and scares the rats with a frightening roar. Then she picks up Squag's whimpering head and rocks him to sleep. The next day, Oddity carries Squag in her arms as they pass through a playground. Oddity feels something kicking and discovers that Squag's legs have sprouted back. Excited, she gently places her brother on the ground so he could practice walking again. Unfortunately, his head throws off his balance and he is sent rolling down a steep hill. At the bottom is a soccer match between Kicks and Jock. No sooner does Squag nudge against the soccer ball when he sees Jock running up to kick him. Oddity, seeing her brother in distress, rushes to save him, knocking him out of the way. Jock ends up tripping over his laces and gets skewered onto Oddity's antlers. Squag rolls into the goal net, to the dismay of Kicks. Later, an ice cream truck makes a stop. Squag sprouts an arm, so Oddity decides to treat him. She purchases a double stick popsicle for her brother. Holding the popsicle in his hands, Squag licks it with delight, but his tongue gets frozen stuck to it. To make things worse, a greedy Nutty takes the popsicle for himself, paying no mind to Squag still attached. In an effort to help him, Oddity grabs Squag by the head and his tongue pulls the popsicle along, leaving only a stick which Nutty foolishly swallows and chokes on. When a passing Buck and Chuck witness Nutty in danger, the latter attempts a heimlich maneuver, causing the stick to shoot out from Nutty's throat and into Buck's forehead. As Oddity brings her brother home, his fish tail grows back. Handy is shown working on an open manhole. He sees the duo walking towards the hole and tries to warn them. Oddity doesn't understand him due to his lack of hands, so she and Squag fall in. Oddity gets up to find herself in the sewers, and Squag being swept away by the water. Squag uses his tail to swim back to her. Gator surfaces in front of him, looking for a meal, prompting Squag to turn the other way and subsequently get sucked into a whirlpool. Oddity cries over the loss of her brother. Several days pass as Oddity continues to mourn over the loss of Squag. She suddenly hears a strange noise coming from her bathroom. Going in to investigate, she is completely surprised when Squag emerges from the toilet, his body now fully restored. Eyes tearing with joy, she wraps her brother in a hug once he climbs out. Gator briefly pops out of the toilet and spoils the moment by chomping off Squag's head. Oddity is in shock, until a few seconds later when Squag's head regrows - though much smaller than normal. She squeals in awe at the sound of his cute little head and high-pitched voice, but Squag scowls in frustration as the episode ends. Deaths #Oddity eats a dragonfly. #Jock is impaled by Oddity's antlers. #Nutty chokes to death (debatable). #A popsicle stick is embedded through Buck's forehead. Injuries #Squag's body melts, rats attack him, and later, Gator beheads him. Trivia *The title is a reference to the generation x demographic, born between the 1960s to early 1980s. *Oddity has a frog-like tongue, and also roars again, after Project Girly. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes